Brajira of the Messiah
The cruel executive, and strategist of WarStar. Extremely cruel, and someone who hides his true feelings. Can fire the poisonous "BiBi insects" when a Uchuu Kaijin (Space Mystery Man) has been defeated to cause them to grow, via the poison. It's also been revealed he's actually a Yuumajua in disguise. Buredoran of the Comet Buredoran of the Comet (彗星のブレドラン, Suisei no Buredoran) is a treehopper-like alias adopted by Buredoran of the Chupacabra when he left Earth after his Yuumajuu brethren were sealed away ten thousand years ago and became one of Month Doreiku's top commanders, armed with the Buredolancer (ブレドランサー, Buredoransā). Because he originally comes from Earth, Buredoran provides Warstar with intelligence on the Gosei Angels while serving as their tactician. His signature attack is the Comet Bullet (彗星弾, Suisei Dan), firing an energy blast from his hand. He is in charge of making the monsters enlarge by using the poisonous Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫, Bībi Mushi), products from the dark aspects of previous alien races Warstar conquered. Buredoran pilots the Indevader prior to its destruction, and survives to resume his true nature as a Yuumajuu. Buredoran's name comes from Blade Runner (ブレードランナー, Burēdo Rannā). Buredoran briefly returns to his Warstar form during Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie. Buredoran of the Chupacabra Buredoran of the Chupacabra (チュパカブラの武（ブ）レドラン, Chupakabura no Buredoran) is the Yuumajuu's strategist armed with the Buredolicers (武レドライサー, Buredoraisā), one of few evade the sealing process of their kind as he left Earth and joined Warstar under the alias of Buredoran of the Comet. However, after Warstar is defeated by the Goseigers, and his kind released, Buredoran resumes his true nature while bringing the enlarging Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫, Bībi Mushi) and Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi to serve his group. Sensing the Abare Headder, Buredoran attempts to take it as his weapon by acting without the others. However, Gosei Red manages to reach the Headder and convert it into the Miracle Dragon Headder, resulting in Buredoran's first defeat by the Goseigers as Makuin and Kinggon imprison him for his recklessness. Though eventually released, Buredoran proceeds to turn Kinggon against Makuin and take his place as Makuin's right-hand man in order to remove him from power. However, this scheme backfires and Buredoran is eventually defeated by Ground GoseiGreat. Eventually, Buredoran's remains are found by Metal-Alice, presenting him to Robogōgu who revives him as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg. As a Yuumajuu, Buredoran's name now includes the kanji for "warrior" (武, bu) and is now modeled after a house centipede. Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg (サイボーグのブレドRUN, Saibōgu no Buredoran) is the revived form of Warstar/Yuumajuu member Buredoran, turned into a cyborg by Robogōgu and made into the newest member of the Matrintis Empire with his memory wiped out save his name and hatred for the Goseigers. His weapons are the BuredoLaunchers (ブレドランチャー, Buredoranchā) in his shoulders and the Buremerangs (ブレメラン, Buremeran) that he uses as close-range weapons. As a Matrintis member, Buredoran's name now includes the english word RUN and is now modeled after an ammonite.